The Legacy of Three: Chapter 2
Alexis Sword II Camp Half Blood I never wanted to go on this stupid quest but of course I had to. My father, Apollo sent me on a quest to retrieve his stupid Bow. I doubt he actually lost it, I think the main purpose of this was to save a demigod who lived in the most dangerous place in the world for demigods and somehow survived for 17 years. Well, maybe I did want to go on the quest cause I had a lot of questions and wanted to get out of Camp Half Blood but still the bow missing thing was crap. I rescued the boy a couple of hours ago. He was pretty beat up, had a broken arm, broken foot and his face was full of cuts. I was driving our way back to camp, we were currently in Canada. I healed most of his body but he still had a few cuts on his face and arms. "W-Where am I?" said the now awake boy. He was sitting sitting next to me in my dad's red ferrari. The car was metallic red with flames painted on its side and perfect shiny wheels. He would let his kids borrow it sometimes, it was used mostly for quests. "We are in Canada," I replied. "Heading to Camp." "Camp?" he asked. "And who are you? Where's my father?" "I am Alexis Sword, daughter of Apollo," I answered. "Pleasure to meet you." "Umm...Jake Knight," he said awkwardly.. "Son of John Knight" The car suddenly stopped. We were in the middle of a lonely street, the only thing visible was snow...a desert of snow. A strong light started descending from the sky, the light was very shiny and hard to see. We both covered our eyes then when we opened them back we found a man in front of us. We got out of the car. "Who are you?" asked Jake quiet shocked. "Hey dad," I waved. "What are you doing here?" "I came to take my car," he said. "I'll give you a ride and you," he pointed at Jake. "I need to talk to you in private." Jake seemed surprised but didn't argue, he followed my dad to a small tree that looked like suddenly appeared but it was just covered in snow making it camouflages. As soon as my dad got near it the snow started to melt. I saw my dad and them talking, Jake looked like a lost boy. He simply shook his head or shrugged after my dad would ask him something. After about 10 minutes of watching them talk, they walked back. "So...what now?" I asked. "We're going to Camp Half Blood," My father answered. My dad took us in his flying sun chariot which looked a lot like black porsche. The ride was kind of boring, my dad and Jake talked about cars most of the ride then when they weren't talking about cars I was explaining to Jake about the demigod world. I gave Jake a short tour of Camp when we arrived then we headed to meet Chiron in the Big House. He walked towards us slowly. "Hey Jake," he said. "Umm...have we met?" Jake asked. "No, I just talked to Apollo and he explained to me and told me about your talk with him," he replied. "Like I told him, I don't know anything." "Umm...what are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Nothing Alexis," responded Chiron. "Now can you take Jake here to his cabin." "Umm...you mean the Hermes cabin?" "Yes," he replied slowly then took off. I don't know why but Chiron was acting weird. He never acted like this when some new camper showed up. Jake seemed very different though, I mean he's lived 17 years in a very dangerous country for demigods, got taken to Camp by Apollo and now Chiron is acting all weird around him. I was going to discover why... Next Chapter Author's Note So here is the second chapter of The Legacy of Three, as you may notice...Jake has a lot of mysteries in his life like how he's been living in Alaska and not being attacked or the disappearance of his father or the private talk he had with Apollo and the way Chiron acts around him. Next Chapter: Jake settles in Camp Half Blood and discovers who his godly parent is and will have to get ready for Capture the Flag and a certain daughter of Apollo. Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Legacy of Three Category:Complete Category:Earth-865